Legends:Parsec
Um parsec era uma unidade de distância igual a 3.258 anos-luz. O sistema usado por navegadores de espaçonaves pela galáxia para registrar a localização de sistemas estelares era baseado em parsecs, com uma unidade na escala de coordenadas correspondendo a 15 parsecs. Nos bastidores Por definição do mundo real, um parsec é 360×60×60/2π Unidades Astronômicas (UA). É uma medida de distância baseada no movimento estelar aparente como observado da Terra. Uma vez que o Padrão Galáctico "UA", seria baseada na órbita de Coruscant (368 dias), seria igual a 150.349.907.726 metros. Isto torna um parsec Padrão Galáctico igual a 31.011.894.586.294.500 metros. :Note que é também possível que os dias, horas, etc, de Coruscant são 0,75% menores do que na Terra, em cujo caso, a UA e parsec teriam o mesmo tamanho que o da Terra. A Terra tem um ano de 365,2424 dias e uma UA de 149.597.870.691 metros. Isso faz um parsec da Terra igual a 30.856.775.813.057.300 metros. A versão "Decoded" do episódio Dooku Captured de Star Wars: The Clone Wars diz que seis parsecs equivalem a cerca 114 trilhões de milhas (183.465,216 trilhões de metros), embora seja mais perto de 116 trilhões de milhas (186.683,904 trilhões de metros) utilizando qualquer cifra. Coruscant pode estar mais perto ou mais longe de seu sol do que a Terra. O livro The Essential Atlas diz que um parsec é 3,26 anos-luz. Mancada em Uma Nova Esperança? Em Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança, Han Solo, orgulhoso, alega que sua espaçonave fez o Percurso de Kessel em menos de doze parsecs. Isso é estranho, como ele diz parsec como se fosse uma medida de tempo, em vez de uma unidade de distância. Entretanto, uma coisa para ter em mente sobre a alegação de Solo sobre fazer o Percurso de Kessel em menos de 12 parsecs é que o Percurso de Kessel passa pelas Goela. Horizontes de Eventos ao redor de buracos negros dependem da velocidade em que se está viajando. Uma nave padrão precisa fazer o percurso em 18 parsecs porquê se aproximando demais, a nave seria sugada. left|thumb|180px|A [[Legends:Millennium Falcon|Millennium Falcon.]] A Falcon, entretanto, é rápida o suficiente pra cortar 6 parsecs da distância percorrida. Isso faz sentido, já que a Falcon é mais rápida que a maioria das naves e que ele estava usando mais energia do que o que os motores devem ter sido capazes de usar. Embora este argumento pode ser a justificação de um potencial erro de roteirização, a lógica se mantém, embora Solo poderia estar apenas vangloriando-se aos seus potenciais clientes. Por outro lado, um parsec é uma unidade muito pequena em termos astronômicos, apenas 3,26 anos-luz. Aritmética básica mostra que, se a Galáxia tem o mesmo tamanho da Via Láctea, mais ou menos 30.000 parsecs, qualquer nave capaz de viajar por toda a galáxia em apenas algumas semanas iria viajar seis parsecs em menos de dez minutos—mal uma diferença significativa. Um problema semelhante surge em The Courtship of Princess Leia, quando é preciso mais do que uma semana para percorrer uma distância de apenas setenta parsecs (a distância indicada entre Dathomir e Coruscant). Nos comentários de diretor no conjunto Star Wars Blu-Ray é explicado que a viagem hiperespacial requer computação pesada para calcular um caminho que não faça com que você voe através de uma estrela. A Millennium Falcon tem motores de computação personalizados que permitem calcular os caminhos mais curtos pelo hiperespaço mais rapidamente que outras naves. Distâncias menores significam tempos de viagem mais rápidos. A nave reduz o tempo de viagem por combinação de ser mais rápida em um sentido tradicional, e ao usar cálculos de navegação mais precisos. Aparições *''Rogue Planet'' *''Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones'' * * * *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' * *''A Small Scrappy War! *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' * *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand!'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Riptide'' *''Omen'' }} Fontes *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' Notas e referências Links externos * Categoria:Unidades de medida